


Golden Glory

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 22: Glory HoleThings get wetter and messier this time around.





	Golden Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458746)!
> 
> The original was inspired by NSFW art from [Dizdoodz](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz)! The particular pieces that inspired this can be seen [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136637852601724930?s=19) && [HERE](https://twitter.com/dizdoodz/status/1136979942414147584?s=19)!

Stiles is nervous for the first time in a long while as he drives to the bar. He's nervous as he locks up the jeep and heads inside. His heart feels like it's going to pound it's way out of his chest by the time he pushes open the creaky bathroom door and steps up to what he considers his stall. He's nervous as he presses a fingertip to the stall door and shoves it open.

And then his breath wooshes out, body losing the tension he'd been holding onto. Because Derek is there, just like he said he'd be. He's sitting on the closed toilet lid, thighs spread wide, balls fat and fuzzy, dangling beneath his rock hard cock. Stiles watches a bead of precome pearl in his slit before the next upstroke catches it, drags it down his shaft. Derek's eyes have a red tinge to them as he takes in Stiles’ growing arousal. Stiles licks his lips and Derek smirks.

“Your mouth will have more than enough to suck on in a little bit. That's not why I'm here.”

“No, it really isn't.” Stiles steps into the stall, closing the door behind him. He pops the button on his jeans and shimmies out of them, nearly losing his balance as he drags them over his shoes. His shirt comes off next, both pieces of clothing getting tossed onto the toilet behind Derek's head. He lets Derek look for a minute, his own cock flushed red and standing at attention before he turns around and spreads his cheeks, enjoying the hitch in Derek's breath when he sees the base of the plug Stiles had put in after prepping himself in the shower earlier.

“Didn't want to waste time, been waiting too long already to sit on your cock.”

“That so? Well, go ahead.” Stiles can hear the smug tone of his voice and he reaches back to wiggle the plug out before glancing over his shoulder. Derek's arms are up, elbows bent so his hands are crossed behind his head. He'd look relaxed if Stiles couldn't see how much his cock was weeping pre, see the slight quiver in his abs as he forces himself to stay still. Stiles gives his own smirk before backing up, spreading his legs and ending up on his tiptoes so that he can straddle Derek. He reaches down with his free hand, grasping Derek's cock to aim it upright as he flattens his feet, shifting until he can feel the blunt head against his hole. He twists the hand holding the plug behind them both, dropping it and hoping it lands on the pile of his clothes, and then uses that hand to steady himself on Derek's thigh as he begins to sink down, moving his other hand to help once the head of Derek's cock pops into his hole and he no longer needs to hold it steady. 

Stiles clenches down once, enjoying the feeling of the flared head stretching him open. Then he takes a deep breath and drops his weight, relishing the rush of fullness as he sits down hard on Derek's cock. 

“Fuck!” Derek shouts and Stiles flushes with pride at getting him to break his feigned composure. He tightens and relaxes his ass a few times, getting used to the stretch, grateful he was still loose from the night before and that he'd had the foresight to lube himself up before coming here tonight. When he's as adjusted as he thinks he'll be, he raises up and drops down a few times, liking the drag of Derek's cock against his insides, before Derek's hands on his hips still his movement.

“Mmm, no more of that. Want you to sit here and flex your ass around me. How many friends do you have scheduled for tonight baby? How many cocks do I get to watch you slurp on like the come hungry cocksucker I know you are?” Stiles shivers at the heat in Derek's words, grinds against Derek's lap.

“Six. Six tonight. All werewolves. Betas.” Derek rumbles behind him, cock twitching where it's buried inside of Stiles. “You like that, wanna watch me suck off other wolves knowing you have my ass?”

“Yes. They'll know it too. Will smell that you have an alpha in you. It'll make them wilder, trying to prove they're better than me.” Derek laughs darkly and Stiles shivers again. He's never heard Derek like this before, has never felt quite like this himself. He feels free and wanted and hungry. “They're not. But they'll try to show it. They're gonna want to mark you, try to stake a claim.” There's an even darker hint in his voice and it takes Stiles’ breath away.

“What do you mean?” He grinds down harder in Derek's lap, moans softly as the cock inside him brushes against his prostate.

“Ever seen a dog mark its territory, Stiles?” His eyes go big in his face as he thinks back to watching the police dogs train, watching his neighbors’ dogs in their yards.

“They're going to want to piss on me?” He flushes as the words leave his mouth, heart speeding up even as his own cock twitches, blurts out a bubble of precome. He can hear Derek inhale.

“Mhmm. Gonna want to come on you, in you. But also piss. Going to want to soak you in their scent. Each one will want it more than the last, will smell the others on you. Will you let them? Let them mark you inside and out?”

“You-you want me to?” His breath is hitching, ass practically convulsing around Derek's cock at the thought.

“Yes. Let them. Drink down everything they give you while you ride my cock. Show them it doesn't matter, that it won't ever be enough, that you're mine. And when you're done, when the last one is pissing down your throat, I'll give you my knot, let you hang off of it until I breed you full. Give you my piss too, deep inside your needy ass. Make you smell like mine. You want that baby? Want to be mine?”

“Yes, fuck Derek, yes.” Stiles thinks he might be whining but he doesn't care, his cock is leaking copiously, balls already tight. Derek's large palm wraps around him and Stiles thinks maybe he's about to be jerked off, but all Derek does is grip him just this side of too tight, clamping down on the base until his impending orgasm backs off, leaving him panting. 

“Not yet baby, not until I'm flooding your insides with my seed and my claim. Now, lean forward and open your mouth, your first visitor is here.”

Derek wasn't lying about his presence spurring the others on to greater heights. Even the first guy can smell what's happening on their side of the wall. His hand reaches through the overlarge opening, gripping Stiles’ hair after only a few moments, holding him in place as he fucks Stiles’ face. There's a brief prick of claws, but a low growl from Derek has them retracting almost instantly. Stiles relaxes his mouth and lets the guy go to town, feeling spit and pre dribble down his chin. When the guy's cock starts to spurt, he draws it back out slowly, letting come burst across his tongue before practically painting his face with it. He's barely finished before piss starts to bubble and then stream out of the slit, adding to the mess on Stiles' skin, flooding his mouth with bitter liquid. Some of it runs out before Derek reaches up, the tip of a claw pressing under Stiles’ skin.

“Close your mouth, swallow it. I know you want to, I can smell it on you.” Stiles does as he's told, shuddering as the hot liquid slides down his throat, warms his belly. “Good boy.” Derek punctuates his praise by raising Stiles off his cock until only the head remains inside and then yanking him back down hard, the tip slamming into his prostate and making him yell.

“Lucky bastard.” The man on the other side of the stall wall speaks loud enough that they can both hear, making Derek laugh darkly into Stiles’ ear. After another moment he's gone and they're alone again.

“Come on baby, milk my cock, keep it hard if you want my knot later.” Stiles starts working his ass again, does his best to keep it up as the next man enters. And the man after, and the one after that. Every time he let's them soak his face and fill his mouth, he's rewarded. By the time the fifth man finishes, Stiles can't barely open his eyes, his face a mess of come and piss.

The last guy had barely added to it, instead spilling his come straight down Stiles’ throat, cock so deep he was nearly choking on it. He'd only pulled back a little when he'd started to piss, forcing Stiles to swallow rapidly to keep up, his body being jostled as Derek lifted him off to thrust up into him, whispering filth in his ear about how pretty he looked sucking on strangers’ cocks, what a good, dirty slut he was, how thirsty for piss. If Derek hadn't kept one hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock, Stiles was sure he'd have come just from the words alone.

Derek doesn't go quiet until the final man enters the bathroom, and then it's as if a switch was flipped, cutting off mid-sentence. He goes still and it makes Stiles wary.

“Der?” There's a low growl coming from the other side of the wall, but instead of raising his hackles, it seems to make Derek relax. 

“Come on then pup, you know you want to. Won't make a difference, in the long run, but you can have this. Have him like this.” Stiles wants to ask who it is, but there's already a cock poking through the hole and instead he leans forward and swallows it down. Whoever it is, it's spurring Derek on too, and Stiles is lifted back to his toes so Derek can fuck him roughly while he slurps on the cock in his mouth. His thrusts are hard enough that Stiles is jolted forward, forcing him down harder on the cock in his mouth, and he has to admit, he fucking loves it.

“Don't just stand there pup, give him what he wants, what he needs. Fuck his face, make him gag on your cock.” Stiles whines in the back of his throat, ass flexing and mouth drooling, and it seems to be all the guy on the other side of the wall needs. He's reaching through the hole to grasp Stiles’ face, holding him steadier as he starts to ram his cock through it. Derek takes a tighter grip on Stiles’ hips so he's no longer rocking with his movements, instead practically pinning him in place while he's reamed from both ends.

Both wolves begin to lose their rhythm, driving into Stiles with less finesse as they chase their release, and he does his best to brace himself against the stall wall. He can feel the thickening at the base of Derek's cock, can feel the way his forming knot is taking more effort to push in and out of his rim, catching and yanking on it. Before it can turn from pleasure to pain, Derek forces it back in once more, the pop almost audible, and then he's stilling as it swells the rest of the way, locking them together. Stiles isn't sure if he makes a noise or if the other wolf can smell it, because suddenly the cock in his mouth is spitting come across his tongue. The guy doesn't stop moving though, keeps thrusting even as he spills, churning the thick mess around over Stiles’ tongue, groaning when Stiles swallows around him. Derek is still pumping his ass full when the guy stops coming, Stiles’ belly feeling tight as he's flooded with Derek's seed.

“Mmm, your ass feels so good, so tight. And you're so full already, I can feel it. But it's not enough is it baby? I know what you want, don't worry, gonna give it to you. And so is he.” There's an edge of a growl on the last words, almost as if Derek's warning the other wolf not to leave until he's done everything Derek wants. It reminds Stiles that this is someone Derek recognized. He thinks about pulling off the softening cock, asking. But the other wolf hasn't stopped thrusting, even though he's out of come, and Stiles isn't ready to have his mouth empty. Not when his ass is full. He thinks he hears a scoff from the other side of the wall, but he can't be sure. It doesn't matter though, the guy grabs his face again, holds him still while he starts thrusting in harder, longer strokes, his balls slapping wetly against the stall wall.

“That's right pup, give it to him. Mark him up. Try to stake a claim.” Derek sounds amused and there's a growl from behind the wall, the only warning Stiles gets before his mouth is being flooded with acrid piss. He works to swallow, tries to keep up with the deluge, but it's hard, especially because the wolf is still thrusting, his cock dragging back and forth through Stiles’ mouth. He can feel piss slipping free of the corners, is doing his best to hold it all in, when the cock is yanked free, spraying the last of the piss all across his face, soaking his hair. Behind him, Derek laughs, grinds his hips harder against Stiles’ ass.

“Admirable effort pup, but he's still mine. Couldn't erase my claim. None of you could. Because he chose me. But it was fun to try, wasn't it? Could be fun again, you know. I'm okay sharing sometimes, and you know he'd let you...if you asked.” The cock disappears back through the hole and Stiles whines at the loss a bit. “See? You could join us again. Here, at home. He didn't whine for the others, deep down he knows. Knows it's you.” There's a familiar sounding whine from the other side of the stall and Stiles’ breath catches. “It'll be okay, Scott.”

Before Stiles can speak, there's another whine and the sound of feet against the tile, the bathroom door opening and closing. He must make some noise of distress because Derek is carefully maneuvering him until he's spread over his lap again, settling his cock and know in even further.

“Don't worry, he'll be back. He liked fucking your face, feeding you his come and washing you down with his piss. He won't be able to resist coming to you again. He knew who you were before he ever even made the arrangement to meet here. Me being here, filling you up, that just made him want even harder.” Derek presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, something far too soft and tender for where they're at. And then he shifts again, knot rubbing against Stiles’ prostate, making him gasp, making his still hard cock leak. Derek rumbles in pleasure.

“Don't think I forgot my promise. Gonna mark you more baby, gonna make you as full as I can.” Stiles didn't expect to be able to feel the warmth when Derek let his bladder go, didn't think he'd feel it much at all, but he does. It's nearly hot, stream blasting hard inside of him, and it just keeps going. He can feel come and piss leaking around where they're locked together, can feel his belly tighten as he's flooded from the inside. Derek's still psising when he wraps a hand back around Stiles’ cock and starts jerking him off, only managing a few strokes before Stiles is splattering himself with more come.

He's panting by the time he finishes, practically writhing in Derek's lap, and the wolf chuckles, shifting around some before standing, keeping a grip around Stiles’ waist. He can feel tugging against his rim as the knot moves. When his feet seem steady, Derek's grip loosens, palm coming up to push against his back, forcing him to bend forward. He can feel the knot shrinking already, but Derek's careful as he pulls it free. Stiles clamps down automatically, afraid there’s going to be a deluge of liquid that's going to come pouring out, but he relaxes when he feels blunt pressure against his hole. It's familiar, it should be, he'd worn the plug here after all. When Derek has it settled in snuggly, he yanks Stiles back around, pulls him into a kiss, tongue sweeping through Stiles’ mouth, chasing the taste of all the other men who'd been in there. 

When Derek seems satisfied that he's overlaid the taste of himself there, he pulls back, wraps a hand around Stiles’ naoe to hold him steady as he licks his way over Stiles’ face, cleaning him up. He follows the drips and dribbles down Stiles’ throat, across his chest, over his belly. He spends a moment longer there, nuzzling at the slightly swollen skin, hands cradling it.

“Look so good always, but especially like this, full of me. Love it.” Stiles jolts when Derek shifts down further, licking over his treasure trail before engulfing his cock in the warm wet of his mouth. Stiles’ hand grips onto his shoulder as his legs try to buckle, the pressure too intense, his cock too sensitive.

“Der, s'too much.”

“Come on, mark me, know you want to.” Derek pulls off long enough to speak before taking him back in, tongue flicking in his slit, and Stiles’ eyes widen as he realizes what Derek is saying. It only takes a few more seconds of Derek tonguing at him before he gives in, his other hand bracing on Derek's shoulders as well as he he half hunches over and lets go of control, emptying his bladder. Derek's faster at swallowing than Stiles was, only a few drops escaping the sides of his mouth by the time Stiles is empty. Derek rises to his feet, licking his lips, and draws Stiles into another thorough kiss, sharing the taste with him before they break off.

It feels strange after that, when they get dressed, when they leave the stall. Stiles doesn't have regrets, can still feel how full his belly is, feel the plug keeping it all inside him. But it's weird to be out of that enclosed space to be wearing the clothes he had on before. It feels like there's been a shift inside of him, but it isn't reflected on the outside. He doesn't know how well he's hiding it, but it doesn't matter, because Derek stops him before he can leave the bathroom, hands coming up to cradle his face gently, press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Don't go home.”

“What?”

“Don't go back to your house. Come home with me. Stay with me.” The words, Derek's expression, they feel heavier than just a request to spend the night. Derek's brows lift slightly as he waits, thumbs sweeping over Stiles’ still-sticky cheeks.

“Okay.” The answer feels more weighted too, but he thinks Derek gets it, if the blinding smile he gets in return is any indication. 

“Good. We can talk about tonight. And about the future.” Whatever last bit of weirdness Stiles was feeling dissipates at the words, and he smiles back, lets Derek take his hand, lead him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
